


stupid high school bullshit.

by beelzebubba



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, High School, Sexuality Crisis, henmi may or may not be mentioned but only briefly, no angst here just gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubba/pseuds/beelzebubba
Summary: drabbles ft. all your favorite girls and my denial of this dumbass 26 year old anime's dumbass ending.





	1. thorn in my side.

Some people in this world have a purpose, and Kaoru Orihara felt like she was one of those people. Long fingers tangle with equally long, paler fingers; shoulder to shoulder, cheek to cheek, Kaoru felt there was no other place she need be more important than where she was currently. A soft giggle leaves the lips of the owner of those pale hands as she nuzzles the brunette in her vicinity; tipsy perhaps, but fully aware of what she was doing. 

"Again." she breathes out softly, quickly against Kaoru's lips, and Kaoru is never one to say no; a blessing and a curse on her part. She does as she's told, placing another kiss on the blonde's lips; they're chapped from the cold air in the room and a little bit rough but Rei can't be fucked to care when it all feels so right, the way their lips fit perfectly against each other's and send her into a state so blissful she forgets the world exists outside this stupid, mirror shrouded apartment she calls home. She clumsily grabs at Kaoru's jacket, pressing gentle kisses against the brunette's neck as she does so, and Kaoru herself can only keep her hands on Rei's waist to ensure her balance, giving her another peck once Rei is settled with her arms around her neck.

When you're a dying, touch starved teen with no one in the world but another dying, touch starved teen sometimes one thing leads to another and there's not a single qualm about it. No denial. Just love.

She does this thing, Rei, cupping her friends cheeks at an angle where they can press their foreheads. She sways a bit in Kaoru's lap, her trademark melancholic smirk on her face as if there's some kind of tune playing throughout the room and Kaoru can't help but go in for another kiss, left hand on the back of Rei's neck with the right on her shoulder; a night like any other for the both of them.

"Mon amour," Rei breathes out against Kaoru's ear a tad sloppily, and all Kaoru can do is shoot her a glance from her peripheral. 

"Oji.." she giggles once more; like a schoolgirl. "It's funny...how you get on me for my..little habits, but you're not much better." Kaoru quirks a brow, wrapping both arms around Rei's neck this time. "Ah. Is that so?" Rei gently presses her forehead against the other girl's, a gentle hum leaving her throat. Eerie, but soothing, just like the source of the noise herself.

"Doing this thing, this thing we do." A gentle, breathy kiss against the brunette's forehead. "You always come back for more, no rhyme or reason, no matter how often you say we should find something more grounded, you come running right back." she chuckles this time. "Maybe you're the addict here, my darling." A moment of silence. Kaoru hates when she's right.

"Perhaps." Kaoru emits a sigh, a mixture of bliss and exhaustion. "But you're better than any drug." Rei let's out a "Hah!" at that. Smooth as ever her darling prince, no wonder she leaves so many broken hearts in her wake.

"I could almost say the same."


	2. firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't go wrong with a slumber party.

Nanako lay upside down in her bed, half listening to Mariko's babbling, half focused on 8 other things. She caught the occasional blurb of school gossip and focused a bit more on the latest skincare tip that spilled from Mariko's lips, otherwise she was basically on a different planet. In Mariko's defense, she was never quite the type to focus on one thing at a time anyway.

"Oi." Mariko's sligthtly louder than usual voice and face, now 3 inches from her own startled her from the daze she didn't even realize she was in. " You're not even listening! Seriously, why even invite me over if you're just gonna ignore me?" Mariko huffs. Nanako can't help but feel bad. "Ah...I'm sorry Mariko, I was just-" "Just what?" Mariko squints a tad. "You weren't....thinking about a _boy_ were you?" her nose upturns slightly, and Nanako can only let out a breathy laugh. She half guessed it.

"Not. Exactly?" "Not exactly? It's yes or no!" "I know I know! I really am sorry I just." Nanako breathes deeply, and releases an equally deep sigh.

"I was just. Thinking, usually in movies and stuff, we'd talk about our feelings and lovey dovey stuff right? But I've never. I don't think I've. Done anything like that." Mariko blinks, trying to process the situation; Nanako, being the good friend she is, takes care to elaborate.

"Like. Kisses, and crushes, or even holding hands, I've never done....any of that!" This is a new discovery, one that Mariko realizes she can relate to.

"Y...yeah me either. I mean, I don't really get the appeal. Boys are repulsive creatures, I mean, just the thought of sitting near one kind of makes me want to puke." "Ahah, I don't think I could go _that_ far, but I can agree on not seeing the appeal. I feel like. I'm missing out though, like we're at an important stage or something." Mariko can only nod in agreement, the wheels in her mind churning slowly. Was she less of a girl? She'd never had her first kiss, she couldn't stand the idea of boys, what else was there for her?

"Mariko?" she perks up again, glancing at her dear friend. "You've never...ykno. With Kaoru no Kimi?" Mariko's cheeks heat up a tad; it takes every bone in her body to resist smothering her friend. "N-No way! That tomboy? She's not even my type! N-Not that I have one! But still!" Nanako resists the urge to snort, or let out a witty remark to save her friend further embarrassment.

"W-what about you and Saint Juste? Surely there's something going there?" She's clearly desperate to turn the situation onto something else, and it works. Nanako's cheeks heat up. only a tad, but a vague shade of champagne is still there. "Ahah. I see what you're doing." As much as she wanted to say yes, that'd be a lie. An unfortunate one at that. "She has so many fans, I'm sure if anything happened I'd just be another on the list." That took a sad turn rather quickly, one that made Mariko hyper aware of her own feelings for Kaoru. Silence fills the room once more; not for long though.

"Well who needs them, we've got each other right?" Nanako could always count on the darker haired girl to brighten the mood again. It was weird to think when they first met, she'd been so different; almost uncomfortable to even be around. "Hey..have you noticed? Ever since you got closer to Orihara, you're practically glowing." Mariko perked up a bit. "Yeah?" "Yeah, it's almost as if your beauty itself has grown ten-fold!"

Mariko, flustered once more, could only avert gaze. "Misonoo, you flatter me." "I'm serious! You've changed a lot- n-not that there was anything wrong with you before, and there still isn't! it's just. Nicer. Being around you...it makes me feel like I can do great things too." She's half babbling now. "I'm just. really glad we're so close. You're quite dear to me, you know."

Silence. Again. So long you could hear the gentle 'tick tock' of the clock down the hall. Nanako almost began to worry if she'd said something wrong. Almost.

"Misonoo?" Thank God.

"Hm?" Nanako jumped a tad, seeing Mariko so close once she turned her head, cheeks flushing that same shade of pink. Being so close to someone that wasn't a relative wasn't exactly a norm for her.

"I think...I think I know why kissing boys sounds so awful." She's confused for a moment, one quick motion leads to another, and all she can feel is lips against hers. It's gentle, unexpected from a girl like Mariko; complete with slick, soft lips and that cherry lip balm that Nanako may or may not have watched her apply oh so carefully for a good two minutes when they left school 4 hours ago. Slowly, Nanako returns the kiss, not sure of what to do with her hands, and Mariko having a moment to thank god she's not the only unexperienced one here. The kiss is a little clumsy and neither knows what to do with their hands, but their lips fit so perfectly together and the intimacy feels so right it doesn't even matter.

15 seconds pass; the kiss is broken, leaving the two in a quiet room once more, both flustered with lightly red stained lips.

"...Mariko?" "Y...Yeah?" she replies, half startled, praying to God she didn't make another mistake with her first ever friend that'd lead to roundabout consequences. Instead, she's met with another gentle peck on the lips, and a soft hand to rest upon her own as it clenches the PJ's on her lap.

"I think I know too."


End file.
